This is a love story
by earthtomadeline
Summary: Not every story begins with boy meets girl and girl meets boy. When Mikan meet Natsume she promise her self to never fall in love with him... but could she keep that promise ? with Gakuen alice twist
1. Chapter 1

**Appartment...**

It was a bright sunny day, the young brunette was busy reading her favorite book the "Gakuen Alice" she loves it because the protagonist is just like her, bubbly, innocent, she may be idiotic sometimes she also have someone to lean on just like in the story.

Hotaru Imai, she has a pair of amethyst eyes and a shoulder length jet black hair, although she may be expressionless at times but behind that expression she do really care for Mikan

Mikan sighed as she finished reading the book "I can't believe it, I'm already done reading this book and I just found out that the author will release the next sequel next year..but I want to read it now " Mikan closed the book and put it on the shelf, she tied her auburn hair into side pigtail and grab her backpack as she leave the house.

Mikan lived in a small apartment with her cousin Miyuki , her parents died when she was only five, her grandfather took in charge of her and sent her to A' High University, Since it was far away from her home town her grandfather decided to rent an apartment for cousin is now a college student at D' University as for Mikan she was only in her Sophomore year..

* * *

**Hyuga's Mansion**

A Usual morning at the Hyuga's Mansion, the young raven lad was watching a animae show entitled "Ouran High School Host Club' with his best friend by his side Ruka Nogi, he has ocean deep blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey, Ruka this Kyoya Ootori , reminds me of that blackmailer from our class last year, isn't she your crush?" Natsume asked

"HEY!, she is not like that character" Ruka answered as he hid his blush to his best friend, he took a glance in his wrist watch and look at Natsume he fake coughed to his best friend who is now busy watching "Hey, Natsume" he uttered

"What?" Natsuma answered irritatingly

"Well.. aren't we supposed to be at school by now?" Ruka asked

"well, we can be late, what is the purpose of being the son of the head master of the academy beside its Boring there"

"but still we need to-

Natsume started talking "Well, if you want to see that blackmailer, you could have said so"

Ruka's face is now redder " I don't" Ruka answered

**"hn"**

* * *

**A' High University**

Mikan was now at her Academy school gates, beside her school is the Elite School for Alices, the school were Hotaru studies, she wants to be in that school but she herself knew she can't, first of all money matters and second she doesn't have a Alice that's why she can't qualified in that school, Mikan knew about Alices and the hidden meaning on it, Actually no one told her about it she just do some researching thing when she was on Hotaru's house and there she discovered the hidden meaning of that Academy.

"Good Morning Mikan chan" greeted the girl with pink bubble gum hair with blue eyes, She was Anna Umenomiya, she was Mikan's friend at this Academy together with Nonoko Ogasawara ,she has blue waist line hair and a pair of deep blue eyes..

"Oh!,Good Morning Anna" Mikan answered in sweet tune

"waiting for someone?" Anna asked

Mikan nodded

"Who?.. Uhmm let me guess.. Natsume Hyuga?" Anna asked with a teasing tone in her voice

"Natsume.. who?.. " Mikan looked at her friend with an expression I don't know who is that guy and he is not the person I whom I want to see.. "Well, I was looking forward to see my best friend Hotaru, it's been six months that we haven't seen each other" Mikan continued as she lowered her head

Anna didn't know what to say, for all this time she has been cheerful who could have thought that Mikan has something on her, she tapped Mikan shoulder and gave her a quick hug making Mikan smiled

RING RING RING

"I guess we better be going, Jin jin is really scary" Mikan mumbled, making Anna laugh

"you really hate that teacher, don't you Mikan?" Anna asked

"Well,i don't hate jin jin , is just that he always called me during recitation, and he thinks that I don't listen to his discussion.. but seriously I do listen "

* * *

**Elite School For Alices...**

it was a very normal day at the Elite School for Alices, whenever the two boys would appear, girls started to drool around and want to hug them and claimed them theirs, but unfortunately the two young lad doesn't really care about it especially Natsume he loves girls attention. Natsume turned his gaze to the school in front of them he saw a girl with a brunette hair which is currently talking to a girl with a pink bubble gum hair. he just stared at that brunette

"Natsume" someone called him


	2. Chapter 2

**Elite School For Alices...**

it was a very normal day at the Elite School for Alices, whenever the two boys would appear, girls started to drool around and want to hug them and claimed them theirs, but unfortunately the two young lad doesn't really care about it especially Natsume he loves girls attention. Natsume turned his gaze to the school in front of them he saw a girl with a brunette hair which is currently talking to a girl with a pink bubble gum hair. he just stared at that brunette

"Natsume" someone called him

It was his other friend Koko,

Koko has dirty brown hair and blue eyes

"who are you checking out?" Koko asked in a teasing tune

"hn"

Koko jaw dropped when he saw someone, his eyes is focused on the girl with pink bubble gum hair

"she is a beauty.. I wonder what is her name" Koko stated dreamingly

"It must be love at first sight, I must know her name" he added

"That's lame man" Natsume replied

"says the man who was staring a while ago"

Natsume glared at koko, Koko gulped because of the death aura all over the place.

"..."

* * *

**A' High University**

"Oh,my G.." Anna uttered

"what's happening" Mikan asked curiously

"It's him, the Natsume Hyuga" Anna pointed out the school in front of them,Mikan turned around but it's too late he already left

"Aww.. Mikan , you missed to see him" Anna mumbled

"It's okay... just like I said I only want to see Hotaru and not that Natsuko? guy that you kept on mentioning" Mikan mummled

"Natsume" Anna corrected "Well.. an idea suddenly popped out in my mind Mikan ,earlier you were talking about not seeing you're best friend for 6 months and she studies at that school ... so why don't we" Anna posed for a little while "sneak in at that school later during lunch break"

Anna was staring at Mikan waiting for her to answer " Well, I'll think of it for now we should enter the classroom first, cause jin-jin might sent us to detention if we don't"

Anna looked at Mikan and smiled "If that's what you want..."

* * *

**Elite School For Alices...**

**Classroom**

**2-A**

Hotaru was busy building her new invention inside the classroom, It was like a megaphone, it's purpose is to read what's on the mind of people.. but it's a very different invention unlike koko, it can read any minds with no interruptions like having a barrier alice and so on

When Natsume arrives inside the classroom, Most of the girls population started to drool and attempt to hug him, But as Natsume Hyuga he didn't bother at all.

"Now to test this out" Hotaru uttered in a low tune

"Hyuga" Hotaru called as she trew the megaphone to Natsume, he was able to catch the megaphone

suddenly...

"I want to know her name"

"I knew it.." Koko shouted pointing at Natsume

"know what?" Hotaru asked in a stoic expression

"He want-" Koko saw the deathly glare of Natsume as if he would kill him if he will dare to speak a word"

Koko gulped "nothing"

Hotaru looked at Koko, she knew that he was hiding something and of course she would do anything just to find it out.

Not soon after their teacher came, He has blue eyes and a light brown hair, he has a mole under his eyes

"Good Morning class" he greeted

"..."

"I would like to Introduce myself I'-"

"is that what teachers would normally do"

"As I was saying I'm Narumi Anjou, and I would be you're homeroom teacher for the rest of the year so if you have any problems you can count on me" he smiled, and the class has no reaction at all

"I, would start my first lesson for today, but first, I wanted you all to introduce you're self so I can knew you all well, including your Alice's

"why do we need to do that.. as If you don't know us at all" Natsume mumbled

"okay, I guess I should skip that introducing part.. and begin my lesson" Narumi sensei uttered as he grabbed the chalk and started writing on the board

* * *

**A' High University**

Anna and Mikan entered the classroom, but to their surprise no one was inside suddenly the class president went out the classroom and told them that class got canceled cause there was a urgent faculty meeting.

"I wonder what is all about?" Anna asked curiously

Mikan just shrugged her shoulders

"Anna,shall we go?" Mikan asked

"Were?" Anna asked

"At the Elite School for Alices"

Anna stared at Mikan blankly,

"Anna?" Mikan snapped her fingers to make her comeback in reality

"Are you serious?" Anna squealed

Mikan nodded "I really want to see Hotaru" Mikan posed " How about you Anna, why do you want to enter at that academy?"

"I want to see him again?" Anna replied in a low voice

"him? who?"

"my boyfriend.."

"You have a boyfriend" Mikan asked

Anna nodded shyly "and you haven't seen him in months too?"

Anna shook her head "years" she answers

"years?" Mikan answered in a shocked expression

"..."

"then when we will sneak in?" Mikan whispered

"tomorrow we can finally she them again could we?"


	3. Chapter 3

"then when we will sneak in?" Mikan whispered

"tomorrow we can finally see them again could we?"

* * *

I hope, I could finally Hotaru, as well I wished that Anna may see her boyfriend, So we don't have any plans for tomorrow but we would definitely ditch class. "Sorry,Jin-jin.. for not coming to class.." I mumbled

I heard Anna chuckled " if you don't want to do this, we can still quit" she suggested

"Well, I have already said, Yes and I have my words.." I replied, I'm worried though, cause As far as I knew there are barriers to this academy so that the non-Alice may not enter, I wonder how could we enter

"Mikan" Anna started "The school has barriers, we may not able not to come in, Unless" Anna posed I looked at her confusingly did she just read what's on my mind... strange. "We, may enter, one of us might serve as a bait to the front guards, so one may enter, once one of us was able to enter make it appoint that we should do what we should.

"But, it's more fun, when the two of us would able to enter" Mikan suggested

"Well, Yes, but, Mikan, the security on that academy is tight, I supposed you know that"Anna posed a little and wait for Mikan's reply

Mikan nodded "Well, we should be prepared for tomorrow"

* * *

**Morning: A' high University School gates**

"Anna, I haven't seen, Nonoko lately" Mikan uttered

"Well, You're right I haven't seen her too, I wonder where she was.." Anna answered reluctantly

Mikan looked at her friend, as if she was hiding something about Nonoko. Anna's face really do look like she was hiding something, but Mikan didn't bother to asked it She just sighed.

"So are you ready Mikan?" Anna asked

Mikan simply smiled, Actually Mikan is pretty reluctant about it, things were playing in her mind, what if Hotaru has change? Well, not able to see a friend for six months, what you would think of it, even though it was not restricted to go home from time to time, why Hotaru didn't bother to come and visit her?

Anna tapped Mikan's shoulder, Making her come back to the reality.

* * *

**Elite School for Alices**

**Meanwhile...**

_"So they are planning to sneak in huh?"_

_"Well, you two just fell on my trap"_

_"Sir? are you sure we would loosen the barrier?"_

_"yes.."_

* * *

Much love to all the people who reviewed my work :))

MiChi

Rocking Angels

2013

mooshy3712

animaecouples33

also for those who favorite this story thank you!

for those silent readers

thank you :))

I'm open for suggestions like what scene you may like


	4. Chapter 4

**A' High University**

**Mikan**

"Anna, I'm scared" Mikan uttered as they walk outside their Academy

"Relax, Mikan.." Anna assured

"But what if we are get caught, and we're going to skip school " Mikan mumbled

"Mikan, we already talk about this right?, and you-" before Anna could finished talking Mikan cut her off

"You're right I said that I have my word and I really do, so do you have any plans of distractions?" Mikan asked

"Well" Anna started as she grabs something in her bag. her bag was full of sweets

"Anna why is that you're bag is full of sweets" Mikan pointed out Anna's bag

"Well, this is my plan, I have to distract them by giving foods.. and you Mikan are going to enter that Academy " Anna stated

"But-"

"No more buts" Anna stated " Let's go" Anna uttered as she dragged Mikan In front of the Academy

**Elite School For Alices**

Both of them was In front of the Academy, Mikan was tugging Anna's shirt because she was pretty nervous what's going to happen in there, Cause she already know all about alices, and non-alice like them will be pretty in danger if they encountered Alice User. Anna now went in front of the quard's house she was chatting with them while Mikan was just standing watching. Anna turned into Mikan's direction and wink.

"I think that's my cue" Mikan said to herself

As she jolted down the campus. Everyone was staring at her "Mikan, you're wearing a different uniform of course, everyone will stare at you" she said to herself. She walk around the campus. She heard a loud squealing sound of girls "What was that" she uttered. She looked at the commotion and saw three boys were walking. One boy has a dirty blonde hair and his eye color is brown. The other one was a prince like. having those blue eyes and blonde hair. and the third one is a raved lad having a pair of crimson eyes

Mikan currently spelled the guy as danger because of his aura.

"I sense outsider's presence" the dirty blonde lad uttered

Mikan's heart is beating so fast " Oh no, sorry Anna, all you're hard work will be ruined because of me being caught", Mikan stepped back, She was about to go somewhere when.

"Look, what we have here an outsider"Mikan turned her head to her back and saw a girl with pink haired girl having a blue eyes. She pushed Mikan in front of the three lad

"Natsume look, that's -" the dirty blonde lad uttered but he was cut off when the raven lad gave hima lool say-another-word-or-You-will-be killed

"Oi" the raven lad called as he pointed out the dirty blonde lad " read her mind"

"Natsume-kun that girl will know our secret" the pink haired girl uttered

"Do you think that the higher ups will allow her to enter the Academy for no reason "the so called "Natsume uttered"

"Well" the pink haired girl started "You're right Natsume-kun" she said while battling her eye lashes

"Sorry, Natsume but I can't read her mind" the dirty blonde hair lad uttered

"What is you're reason upon entering this academy" the so called Natsume guy uttered

"Well... I.." Mikan sluttered. Mikan saw a familiar face

"Hotaru?" she asked

Everyone turned their direction from where is Mikan was staring

"Idiot" she heard Hotaru mumbled

"It's you" Mikan tears begun to fall

Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt she was about to go to Hotaru when

"Hey, I'm not yet done talking to you" she heard the raven lad speak

"What do you want to know" Mikan angrily asked

"I want to see Hotaru" Mikan honestly answered

"It's just the reason upon entering... you do know what trouble you got into right?" he asked as she got closer to Mikan

Mikan stepped back

Suddenly a fire ball was casted into Mikan, Mikan closed her eyes waiting for an impact but there is nothing happened. Mikan jaw drop, she couldn't move there is only one thing in her mind "why the fire ball didn't able to hit me"

"just like what I expected" the raven lad uttered


End file.
